In the oil and gas industry, a wellbore is typically drilled from the Earth's surface using a string of drill pipe with a drill bit at its distal end. Drilling fluid (commonly referred to as “mud”) is circulated down through the drill pipe to cool the drill bit and return drill cuttings to the surface along the annulus formed between the drill pipe and the wall of the wellbore. The drilled wellbore is then often completed by lining the wellbore with bore-lining tubing commonly referred to as casing, which can be cemented to the inner wall of the wellbore to seal the wellbore from the surrounding subterranean formations and help prevent wellbore collapse. In some wellbores, two or more concentric strings of casing are suspended from a wellhead installation and both extend into the wellbore to varying depths.
Other bore-lining tubing commonly referred to as a liner may be installed in lower portions of the wellbore. Unlike the above-described casing, the liner does not extend to the wellhead installation but is instead coupled to the distal end of the lower-most section of casing. A wide range of downhole tools and equipment are used to run and locate the liner within the wellbore. Such downhole tools include centralizers for centralizing the liner within the wellbore, drift tools used to verify an internal diameter of the wellbore, production tubing used to convey wellbore fluids to the surface, and a work string used to convey the liner downhole. Other downhole tools might include packers, valves, circulation tools, and casing perforation tools.
Some of the downhole tools used to situate and set a liner in the wellbore are actuated and otherwise operated based on a pre-defined pressure differential or pressure threshold. If the pre-defined pressure threshold is prematurely surpassed, the downhole tool may inadvertently actuate and thereby frustrate the operation of properly setting the liner within the wellbore.